


Interim

by Anonymous



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Four boys sleeping in one bed





	Interim

It was four in the morning when Minho got back to the dorm, feeling tired and ready to just lie down. He only had to dump his things in his room before washing up and then he could go to bed, _finally_. But he stopped in the doorway to his room.

“You don’t live here,” he said, trying for something a little more dignified than _‘sleep deprived confusion’_ ; but he didn’t really succeed he knew.

Seunghoon, sprawled out on Minho’s bed wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts, Minho’s duvet half on top of him, made a small noise.

“Are you asleep?” Minho asked. He didn’t get an answer, just the sound of Seunghoon breathing.

Shaking his head slightly, he dropped his bag on the floor before turning and heading to the bathroom. Either he’d just imagined Seunghoon – brought on by way too little sleep and way too much coffee and energy drinks in the past 6 or 12 hours; he wasn’t sure when he’d last slept in his bed instead of occasional naps in his chair and his head resting on his desk – or he was actually there in which case Minho could deal with that after he’d brushed his teeth.

Seunghoon was still in Minho’s bed when he returned to the room – so not a figment of his imagination then, which was reassuring – but now wrapped up in the duvet tightly around his body like a cocoon only his hair sticking out, the only visible part of him.

Minho padded over and laid down on the empty half of the bed, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, a tightness in his chest. He had been busy lately, they all had been and it had been some time since he’d seen Seunghoon. Thinking about it now Seunghoon has been very silent in their group chat the past couple of days. Reaching out hesitantly he put a hand on Seunghoon’s shoulder.

“Did something happen?” Minho asked. He didn’t answer, but the breathing coming from the Seunghoon cocoon was not the relaxed slow breathing of someone asleep, and the arm under Minho’s palm twitched slightly.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Seunghoon huffed.

“I’m not climbing into my dongsaengs bed because I need comforting,” Seunghoon muttered.

“Then why are you here?” Minho asked. Seunghoon didn’t answer, again, and still hiding his face so Minho couldn’t even try and figure him out looking at his expressions.

He tried pulling down the duvet but that only made Seunghoon curl in on himself even more, letting out a noise of protest. Minho sighed and heaved himself up and out of bed, he was too tired for this, but he also couldn’t just leave it be.

“Nevermind, I’m getting Jinwoo hyung,” Minho muttered before leaving the room.

It was surprisingly easy to drag Jinwoo out of bed, though he didn’t really wake up he obediently walked as Minho steered him forward. Jinwoo must have woken up a bit more as they entered Minho’s room because he suddenly started moving his head looking around with confusion written clearly on his face.

“Wh– what? Why? Whe–” His eyes fell on the bed. Seunghoon had actually pulled the duvet away from his face now, probably realizing he would suffocate himself, and Jinu said his name in surprise.

“What’s happening?” Jinwoo asked, voice still rough and sleepy as he looked between Seunghoon and Minho, frowning.

“Come here,” Seunghoon said, lifting up the duvet. “Minho is being weird.”

“I’m being weird?” Minho protested while Jinwoo walked forward, probably without really thinking, still mostly asleep. “You’re the one occupying my bed for no reason.” But no one listened to him.

Jinwoo laid down on the bed where Seunghoon pulled him close to his chest, tilting his head down and pressing a soft kiss to Jinwoo’s hair before leaning his chin on the top of Jinus head, his face pressed close to Seunghoon’s throat. Minho felt a sudden stab of irrational jealousy and for a moment regretted bringing Jinu there in the first place, but he pushed it away as he climbed into bed.

He clambered over the other two, pushing them until they made space for him between them and the wall, and he was able to wrestle the duvet loose so that he could pull it over himself as he laid down with his back pressed against the wall and facing Seunghoon’s back.

The other two fell asleep quickly, and Minho put his arm over Seunghoon’s waist and pressed his forehead against Seunghoon’s back, the tightness in his chest loosening and as he relaxed he remembered how tired he was and soon fell asleep as well to the sound of the other two’s calm breathing.

He woke again, not much later he suspected, though he felt groggy enough to have been properly asleep. In however long or short amount of time that had passed though they’d apparently moved in their sleep, because now Minho was facing the wall with Seunghoon’s long limbs wrapped around him like a particularly affectionate squid.

Footsteps from the direction of the door alerted him to the reason he must have woken again as someone stopped next to the bed.

“Why are you all here?” Seungyoon asked, petulant and a little whiny, sounding as if he was upset that he’d been left out. Minho thought about answering, but he didn’t have a good answer, as he was not quite sure himself. They haven’t ever really done this a lot, it’s not like it was a habit they ever got into, though it did happen once or twice in the past. It was more a one on one kind of thing on rare occasions; and there were more often hugs whenever someone needed comfort, but _this_ : sleeping in the same bed all of them. Minho could probably count the number of times it had happened on one hand, and it had been a long time since it happened now.

While lost in thought he could feel sleep tugging at him again, and his train of thought was interrupted when Seungyoon simply flopped down on them all, followed by groans of discomfort and some shifting around, but they all stilled and quieted down soon, the sound of soft snoring filling the air and Minho closed his eyes once more. Feeling warm and safe and at peace, he could admit to himself how good it felt to be surrounded by his members, having them right there with him. He smiled and turned over so that he could hide his smile against Seunghoon’s chest as he fell asleep once more.

The next time he woke up the sun was peeking through the gap in the curtains and Seunghoon was muttering about it being hot. There was a heavy weight lying across Minho’s legs and just as he started opening his eyes he was elbowed in the chest and he let out an annoyed huff of breath.

Next to him Seunghoon sat up, Minho blinked his eyes open and looked up at him, his hair was standing in all directions and he looked around the bed with some confusion. Minho lifted his head and looked as well, with only one eye the other one too tired to lift his eyelid. The duvet had ended up at the foot of the bed.

Jinwoo was lying on his stomach, facing away from them an arm and a leg off the bed, and the heavy weight across Minho’s legs was Seungyoon sprawled out across all three of them. Minho glanced at the clock all the way over on his bedside table and it showed an hour way, _way_ too early in the morning to be awake.

“Guys,” Seunghoon started, “why are you all _here_?” he asked sounding incredulous.

“You wanted company,” Minho said, and patted Seunghoon’s hand which was close to Minho. “It’s okay we understand.” He yawned.

“No, I just wanted to get away from the neighbor who decided that middle of the night was a socially acceptable time to start drilling into the walls.”

“It’s fine, we love you,” Minho said when he stopped yawning.

Seunghoon looked at him like he was being weird, which he couldn’t be, this was Minho’s bed, Minho couldn’t be a weirdo in his own bed. That thought sounded weird, but he was too tired to work it out.

Beside him he saw Seunghoon’s eyes widen.

“Oh, no, Haute,” he gasped. “He’s going to think I’ve abandoned him.”

Why was he this way, Minho wondered while trying to fight his eyelids from closing.

“You’ve left him alone before,” Minho mumbled.

But Seunghoon was already scrambling over Jinwoo, who made an annoyed sound over being woken up. Minho yawned again. Seunghoon had been away from Haute for much longer periods of time. Minho was going to say something like that but the words disappeared from him at the sight of Seunghoon jumping on one foot trying to put on his pants. Minho was too tired to laugh, but it was still an amusing sight. On the edge of the bed Jinwoo let out an amused noise proving he was also awake and watching.

Seunghoon finished with his pants and left without another word. Minho decided to just let him go, he was still not awake enough to stop him and try and get him to talk, which he knew would probably be a pointless attempt anyway. He could probably convince Seungyoon to talk to him later. Jinwoo also got up mumbling about going to his own bed. Minho didn’t listen, closing his eyes again and about to drift off when the bed moved and he opened one eye and saw Seungyoon who he had assumed had been asleep move into the spot vacated by the other two. Minho yawned and before falling asleep again felt Yoon take his hand intertwining their fingers and Minho smiled a little. His first schedule was in the afternoon they could sleep a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no business writing Winner fic. I've only been stanning them for a couple of months and no amount of trying to catch up on anything will actually make me able to write anything close to accurate and believable. However this wouldn't leave me alone so I decided I would just write it and throw it out there to get it out of my head


End file.
